Various methods for sensing the load and axle pressure of a vehicle are known. Among them, mention may be made of measuring of deflection in springs, of shear stresses in axle necks, etc. One known method utilizes a gauge placed between a vehicle chassis and an attachment means, which is so designed that the end of the spring assembly slides in the inverted U-shaped attachment means. This latter method has been found highly suitable in order to eliminate various unwanted forces, which otherwise could affect the obtained measuring result negatively, e.g. lateral forces, torsional forces and frictional forces. This method, however, has its limitations when it comes to sensing loads in the ends of a plurality of spring assemblies. For example there exists a certain time lag before force equalization takes place, between several spring assemblies and in many cases the force equalization takes place only when the vehicle starts, i.e. at a time when any overloading has already occurred.
One object of the present invention is to reduce the said time lag to such an extent that its influence when measuring the vehicle load and axle pressure will be negligible. A further object of the invention is to provide an attachment means which can even be located in that end of the spring assembly which is normally stationary and to provide an attachment device which utilizes to the greatest possible extent parts already included in certain vehicles.